fafiktionfandomcom_de-20200214-history
We are the perfect two ♥
frame|left|Google Hey :) Hier ist mal wieder die Lia mit einem neuen OS :) Ich hoffe sie gefällt euch ! Und nun viel Spaß beim Lesen !!! LG Eure Lia ♥ Status: Beendet 'The start of Something New.....or maybe old ?' Finns Sicht: I ♥ You..Rachel Berry...mein Herz hat einen Riss weil du nicht da bist...wo immer du auch grade bist...ich hoffe du empfindest noch dasselbe wie ich für dich....ich brauche dich...meinen goldenen Stern...vllt. sitzt du ja auch wie ich im Zimmer siehst aus dem Fenster...blickst in die Sterne und suchst den Stern den ich nach mir benannte.....der dir Gesellschaft leisten sollte.....klar du bist sauer auf mich...weil ich dich nach New York gehen ließ.....aber ich hab es für dich getan.....vllt. war es ein Fehler....aber wenn wir uns wiedersehen...dann wissen wir... das wir beide zusammen gehören.....ich wünschte du weißt das ich dich liebe......mein Leben ist chaotischer als deins....bei dir läuft alles perfekt....ich will nur das beste für dich..und wenn du das nicht verstehst muss ich mich damit abfinden...ich hab einfach nur Angst dir nicht zu reichen.....am liebsten würde ich dich nocheinmal in meinen Armen halten...deinen Duft riechen ..dich lachen hören...dich küssen..... Rachels Sicht: Finn....die NYADA.....2 Gegensätze die mir beide viel bedeuteten......warum hatte ich Schluss gemacht ??? Ich begann einfach drauf los zu singen...und es tat gut..... The perfect two.... You can be the peanut butter to my jelly You can be the butterflies I feel in my bellythumb|Google You can be the captain and I can be your first mate You can be the chills that I feel on our first date You can be the hero and I can be your side kick You can be the tear that I cry if we ever split You can be the rain from the cloud when it's stormin' Or you can be the sun when it shines in the mornin' Don't know if I could ever be Without you cause boy you complete methumb|Google And in time I know that we'll both see That we're all we need Cause your the apple to my pie You're the straw to my berry You're the smoke to my high And you're the one I wanna marrythumb Cause you are the one for me (for me) And I'm the one for you (for you) You take the both of us (of us) And we're the perfect two We're the perfect two We're the perfect two Baby me and you We're the perfect two You can be the prince and I can be your princess You can be the sweet tooth I can be the dentist You can be the shoes and I can be the laces You can be the heart that I spill on the pages You can be the vodka and I can be the chaser You can be the pencil and I can be the paper You can be as cold as the winter weather But I don't care as long as we're together Don't know if I could ever be Without you cause boy you complete me And in time I know that we'll both seethumb|Google That we're all we need Cause you're the apple to my pie You're the straw to my berry You're the smoke to my high And you're the one I wanna marry Find More lyrics at www.sweetslyrics.com Cause your the one for me (for me) And I'm the one for you (for you) You take the both of us (of us) And we're the perfect two We're the perfect two We're the perfect two Baby me and you We're the perfect two You know that I'll never doubt ya And you know that I think about ya And you know I can't live without ya I love the way that you smile And maybe in just a while I can see me walk down the aislethumb Cause you're the apple to my pie You're the straw to my berry You're the smoke to my high And you're the one I wanna marry Cause your the one for me (for me) And I'm the one for you (for you) You take the both of us (of us) And we're the perfect two We're the perfect two We're the perfect two Baby me and you We're the perfect two (Ende) Ich spüre die Schmerzen in meinem Herz.....Finn könnte fast jede haben...und er hat mich genommen....mich.....anstatt der Headcheerleaderin.....und jetzt?? Jetzt ist alles blöd.....denn Finn & ich reden nicht mehr miteinander....dabei brauch ich ihn doch...er ist mein bester Freund...mein Seelenverwandter....währrenddessen ich hier meine Karriere mache..hat er rein gar nichts......er hat alles für mich aufgegeben und ich ?? Oh man....wenn ich ihn nicht anrufe.....dann....ich werde ihn anrufen....ich wähle seine Nummer.... >> Hallo hier ist die Mailbox von Finn Hudson bitte hinterlassen sie eine Nachricht nachdem Ton.*piep* << Sollte ich auflegen ? Oder sollte ich draufsprechen ?? Immerhin hat er ja den Kontakt abgebrochen....weil ich Schluss gemacht habe....er war aber auch ganz schön eifersüchtig.......soll ich oder nicht ??? R: Hey.......... F: Rachel ??? R: Finn ??? Ich hörte seine Stimme.... R: Ich weiß ich sollte dich nicht mehr anrufen Finn...aber...ich.....kann das alles nicht ohne dich.... F: Hör auf damit Rach...du brauchst mich nicht....du packst das selbst.... Ich hörte ein Klicken in der Leitung ..er hatte aufgelegt....ich begann zu schluchzen...wieso ging alles schief...Finn & Ich gehören zusammen....warum lässt es das Schicksal dann auch nicht zu ? Finns Sicht: Nachdem ich aufgelegt hatte spürte ich wieder das Leere in mir drin. Ein Tief...Rachel gehörte zu mir und ohne sie fühlte sich alles kalt an. Ich vermisste es mit ihr Duette zu singen...aber ich bin nicht gut genug..nicht gut genug für Football und auch nicht gut für die NYADA. Jemand klopfte mir auf meine Schultethumb|Glee - Wiki USr... W: Finn ?? F: Mr. Shue.... W: Finn ich weiß deine Arbeit hier ehrlich zu schätzen...du leitetest den Glee Club echt super...aber Finn sind wir ehrlich dann sag mir bitte das das hier nicht das gelbe vom Ei für dich ist.....mir ist etwas aufgefallen Finn...ich weiß ja....nunja...Finn du bist genau wie ich damals....hier... Er drückte mir eine Broschüre in die Hand... F: Was ist das ? W: Ein College....für Lehrer... F: Sie meinen... W: Finn du bist ein Anführer....es...das College liegt in New York... F: Aber... W: Finn rede mit ihr...sie vermisst dich genauso..wie du sie..mach keinen Fehler...ihr beide gehört zusammen ! F: Ich werde ihr nie das geben was andere können... W: Das musst du ja auch nicht.....Finn sie hat sich in dich verliebt weil du bist wie du bist...den Football & Sänger Finn Hudson...und in keinen reichen Schnösel.... F: Danke Mr. Shue... Ich verließ das Gebäude und blätterte durch die Broschüre..sollte ich nach New York zu Rachel gehen??? Rachels Sicht: Ich muss etwas tun...etwas dafür tun das alles wieder so wird wie früher....den NYADA Abschluss hatte ich jetzt bereits so gut wie in der Tasche in knapp 2 Wochen würde ich fertig sein...bereit für den Broadway..... K: Miss Berry ??thumb R: Kurt !! K: Was ist denn mit dir los ?? R: Ich gehe nach Lima zurück !! K: Rachel bist du verrückt geworden ?? R: Nein.... K: Rachel....sag nicht es liegt an meinen Bruder.... R: Doch Kurt.. K: Du hast es doch schon fast 3 Jahre ohne ihn ausgehalten... R: Ich hab mit Finn telefoniert...er hat mich weggedrückt... K: Rachel...warum wirfst du alles weg....du hast doch die Zusage bekommen...also für Funny Girl.... R: Ich liebe ihn...was würdest du in meiner Situation mit Blaine machen ??? K: ..... R: Siehst du ??? K: Geh aber erst in 2 Wochen... R: Ist notiert Kurt...wieso kommst du nicht mit ?? K: Weil Blaine mich hier besuchen kommt.... In meinen Gedanken plante ich bereits alles...ich besorgte sogar mein Ticket.....und war einfach nur glücklich... Finns Sicht: Ich saß bei mir zuhause....das Ticket in der Hand...sollte ich gehen... C: Finn....thumb|Google F: Ich weiß... Ich zog mich an und drückte Mum... B: Pass gut auf dich auf... F: Ja.... Ich stieg in den Zug in den ich auch Rachel gehen lies.....das College auf welches ich mich beworben hatte war so begeistert das sie mich bereits jetzt da haben wollten....ich hatte Mum noch gesagt das sie nicht mit Rachel reden sollte....ich wollte sie überraschen....ich hoffe das wir uns aussprechen können.... Rachels Sicht: Mein Herz pochte..in weniger als 3 St. säße ich bei Finn zuhause....Finn ♥ zum Glück ahnt er nicht das ich bei ihm bin..ich habe auch zu Kurt gesagt er solle falls Finn sich melden würde keinerlei Auskunft über mich geben !! Nach der endlosen Fahrt rannte ich zu den Hudsons und klingelte Sturm...... thumb|left|RachelC: Rachel ??? R: Hallo Carole ! C: Ähm....was machst du hier ?? R: Ich wollte Finn überraschen....wo ist er denn ?? C: Tut mir Leid Rachel..ich weiß nicht wo er ist .... R: Aber..... C: Ich hab noch viel zu tun... R: Carole wo ist er? C: Ich weiß es nicht.... Sie schloss die Tür.....was bitte schön war jetzt das ?? Er arbeitete ja in der MC Kinley !!! Ich nahm den nächsten Bus und stieg ein....nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit kam ich an....vieles hatte sich hier nicht verändert... thumb|Quelle:GoogleR: Miss Sylvester ! S: Rachel Berry ?? Was machst du denn hier ??? Freudig nahm sie mich in die Arme....etwas beunruhigend.... R: Wo is denn Finn ?? S: Der arbeitet hier nicht mehr kleines..... R: Was ??? S: Frag mich nicht frag da mal lieber den Will..... R: Vielen Dank S: Er ist in der Aula... R: Auf Wiedersehen ! S: Viel Glück weiterhin ! R: Danke ! Ich ging in Richtung Aula.....die MC Kinley hatte mir gefehlt....auch wenn ich das immer bezweifelt hatte.... W: Rachel ?? thumb R: Mr. Shue ! Ich umarmte ihn !!! W: Na wie geht es dir ? R: Mir geht es gut und ihnen ? W: Auch .... Was hatte er ?? R: Wo ist Finn ?? Zuhause ist er nicht....und Sue meinte er arbeitet hier nicht mehr... W: Hast du denn keinen Unterricht ?? R: Nein ich bin jetzt fertig ! Bitte sagen sie mir wo Finn ist..... W: Rachel tut mir Leid..ich weiß es nicht....er hat vor 1 Woche gekündigt....mehr weiß ich auch nicht.... thumb|GoogleR: Dann war alles umsonst ?? W: Wie umsonst ?? R: Ich bin extra hergefahren....ich wollte hier in Lima bleiben.... W: Wegen Finn ?? R: Natürlich wegen dem....aber der meldet sich ja nicht mehr bei mir.... W: Rachel beruhig dich... R: Was wenn er eine neue hat ??? Ich liebe ihn.... W: Es tut mir Leid das du ihn verpasst hast .... R: Wie verpasst ?? W: Ich muss jetzt weiter arbeiten..danke für den Besuch.... R. Wiedersehen.... Ich lief mit hängenden Schultern zurück zum Bahnhof.....Finn hatte tatsächlich mit uns abgeschlossen...ich kaufte mir ein neues Ticket und fuhr zurück...zurück nach New York..... Finns Sicht: thumb|left|GoogleIch stand vor Rachels Wohnung.....klingelte und wartete.... K: Finn ??? Was machst du denn hier ??? F: Ich will zu Rachel ! K: Ähm..tut mir Leid..sie ist nicht da.... F. Kurt...wo ist Rachel ??? K: Wie gesagt sie is nicht da.... F: Kurt ??? K: Sorry Finn ich weiß nicht wo sie steckt.... Ich ging in die Wohnung.... K: Finn sie ist nicht da ...thumb F: Rachel ???? Rachel ??? Sie war tatsächlich nicht da.... K: Was machst du überhaupt hier ??? F: Ich wollte eig. aufs College hier gehen.... K: Auf die NYADA?? F: Nein....Will...hat mir ne Broschüre gegeben für das Lehrer College.... K: Du willst Lehrer werden ?? Das ist ja interessant... F: Ich muss sie suchen.... So schnell ich konnte lief ich nach draußen...irgendwo musste Rachel doch stecken.... Rachels Sicht: thumb|GoogleHeulend saß ich am Bahnhof. Ich konnte nicht mehr. Warum sagte mir niemand wo meine große Liebe war? Ich brauche Finn. Ich brauche ihn einfach. Ich weiß das wir es schaffen können. Für ihn würde ich sogar nach Lima zurück gehen. Für einen seiner Superman Küsse würde ich alles tun. Hauptsache Finn wäre bei mir. Ich zerriss die Tickets und warf sie auf den Boden. Alles ist scheiße. Ich liebe Finn. Finn.....wo steckst du nur ??? Ich schalte mein Handy an....ich wähle Kurts Nummer...doch es ist besetzt. Was soll der Mist?? Ich versuche es um die geschätzte 10 mal.....dann lege ich das Handy zur Seite. 'Gesucht...Gefunden ???' Finns Sicht: Ich geb langsam echt auf... Rachel ist wie vom Erdboden verschluckt. Sie ist echt weg. Meine Knochen Schmerzen und ich hab keine Kraft mehr. Davorne ist ja der Bahnhof. Vllt. sollte ich da eine Pause machen. Mein Magen knurrt. Ich hole mir eine Tafel Schokolade vom Kiosk. Sie schmeckt alt. Dann steuere ich auf die nächste Sitzgelegenheit zu. Ich werde jetzt erstmal eine Kleinigkeit essen und dann weiter nach Rachel suchen. Ich liebe sie. Und wenn es jahrelang dauert. Ich werde sie suchen. Rachels Sicht: Immer noch sitze ich am Bahnhof. Total ruiniert. Mein Make- Up ist total verschmiert und meine Nase und Augen sind rot angeschwollen. Ich wähle Finns Nummer. Dann klingelt ein Handy hinter mir. "Pretending" summt die Melodie...Ich drehe mich sofort um. "Finn!" schreie ich. Ich renne auf ihn zu und schmeiße meine Tasche auf den Boden. Finn steht einfach da. In einer Hand hat er Schokolade. Die nun ebenfalls auf den Boden segelt. Er rennt auf mich zu und umarmt mich. Er schwingt mich durch die Luft und ich küsse ihn.thumb|left|373px|Finchel"Ich liebe dich Finn!" sage ich. "Ich dich auch!" sagt Finn. "Wo warst du??" fragen wir uns gleichzeitig. Dann lachen wir beide. "Du weißt schon das ich dich nie wieder in einem Zug setzen werde oder?" fragt Finn. "Das will ich doch wohl hoffen!" sage ich. "Und du du setzt dich jetzt hin!" sagt Finn. Ich tue was er sagt. "Rachel. Wir hatten die Situation schonmal, aber dieses mal ist es anders!" sagt Finn. Er kniet sich vor mich und lächelt mich an. "Rachel Berry, du bist mein Goldstück. Mein Wegweiser. Mein Stern. Egal was ist du führst mich durch Höhen und Tiefen. Du bist Perfekt. Zusammen sind wir die perfekten 2! Rachel Berry werde bitte meine Frau und mache mich zum glücklichsten Menschen der Welt!"sagt Finn und lächelt mir treu in die Augen. "Natürlich will ich dich heiraten!" sage ich zu Finn. Wir küssen uns!!! "Ich lass dich nie wieder los!" sage ich. ♥Ende♥ frame|left|Finchel♥ F'' ''I N'' ''C H'' ''E L'' ''♥ H A P P Y E N D ♥ Da die Story so gut wie keinem interressiert hab ich jetzt einen OS draus gemacht. Ich hoffe er hat euch gefallen und ihr hattet trotzdem Spaß beim lesen! LG Lia ♥ Kategorie:LoveStory Kategorie:Fangeschichte, Serie, Glee Kategorie:Drama